An Uncut Legend
by The Romantic Chibi
Summary: This story is a retelling of the 22nd world martial arts tournament to the end of Dragon Ball Z. This story gives Tien and the other Z warriors a bigger role. It also stars my OC Mitsu. TienxOC
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do no own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z.

It was a normal day at the Crane Temple. Master Shen was training, a ten year old boy, Tien. Tien was the prize student of the temple. There was also another student of Master Shen; his name was Chaozu. Chaozu was in the temple's kitchen, he was preparing a meal for all of the temple inhabitants. He was so preoccupied with what he was cooking, that he didn't notice that there was someone else in the kitchen with him.

The person in question was a girl who appeared to be eight years old. She had brown skin and strange pale-pink hair. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of red. The girl was wearing a dirty dress and she had nothing on her feet.

The girl had been drawn to the kitchen by the smell of the food. She had gotten in the kitchen through a window which was in the far back area. Once she was completely sure that her presence wasn't noticed, the girl walked over to an unattended plate and put the contents into an empty pillow case. The girl was able to steal food uninterrupted for at least ten minutes until she accidentally knocked over a plate.

Chaozu turned away from the counter and caught the girl in the act of emptying another plate into her pillow case. Before Chaozu could react, the girl ran to a window which was close to her and quickly climbed out of it. Unfortunately, the window led to the courtyard, where Master Shen was training Tien. Master Shen and Tien both stared at the girl. She flashed them a sheepish smile and ran into the surrounding woods at a very high speed.

"Tien, go after her." Master Shen ordered. Tien nodded at Master Shen and ran into the woods to pursue the girl.

Once in the woods, Tien had a hard time catching the girl. She had surprising speed and agility. Tien managed to catch up to her because she tripped on a slippery patch of grass. Tien then had to deal with her struggling; the girl was able to fight him for a bit until Tien got the upper hand and subdued her. Afterwards, Tien dragged the girl back to the temple courtyard by the collar of her dress. The girl had her arms crossed. Tien released her in front of Master Shen.

"Why were you stealing food from our kitchen? Your answer better be good girl." Master Shen said firmly.

"I needed the food, I've haven't eaten in days. As you can see from my dress, I'm poor. I don't have any money to buy food with. I'm sorry that I stole from you, I know that it was the wrong thing to do." The girl said with a gulp.

"Well you seem to have some manners so someone must be raising you. What's your name and where are your parents?" Master Shen said.

"My name is Mitsu. I don't have parents anymore; I've been an orphan for three years. My parents died in a fire which destroyed our home; somehow I made it out alive." Mitsu said, tears were, flowing from her eyes.

"Well today is your lucky day Mitsu. I've decided to take you in as my newest student." Master Shen said. He was faking a caring voice. Master Shen only wanted Mitsu because he saw her potential. In truth, Master Shen had followed Tien into the woods and he saw his troubles with subduing Mitsu. Tien was his prize student; Mitsu shouldn't have been able to halt his advances for that long.

"Really? Thank you so much mister. Though I need you all to agree with something." Mitsu said nervously.

"What is it Mitsu?" Master Shen asked with a hint of irritation.

"This." Mitsu said. She then parted some of her hair to reveal two small ram horns. Then she held up all of her hair to reveal bat wings which were coming out of her back. A demon tail could also be seen on Mitsu.

'This is a wonderful opportunity…for me.' Master Shen thought evilly. He was going to abuse this interesting turn of events.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z

A young woman can be seen kicking a practice dummy in the courtyard. She was wearing a long sleeve green and yellow shirt with the Crane Temple symbol on it. The shirt was tucked into a pleated black miniskirt. On her legs were white leggings and on her feet were black boots. The young woman had ankle left hair with two ordangos on top of her head, brown skin and red eyes. The woman in question was nineteen year old Mitsu.

Mitsu was practicing her kicking technique when Tien entered the courtyard. The twenty-one year walked over to Mitsu, a smirk was on his face.

"You should have become a ballerina if you're going to spend your time perfecting kicks Su-Su." Tien said teasingly.

Mitsu stopped kicking the practice dummy and glared at Tien, though there was a blush on her cheeks.

"If that was supposed to be a joke, it wasn't funny. And another thing, don't call me Su-Su, Three Eyes." Mitsu said firmly.

"Don't be like that Mitsu. Presides, I know that you like it when I call you Su-Su. In fact, you love it." Tien said; he made sure to whisper, "you love it" in Mitsu's ear.

Mitsu jumped back and glared at Tien, her face was completely red. Before Mitsu could say anything, Master Shen entered the courtyard and asked for the attention of his students.

"In a few days, the twenty second World Martial Arts Tournament will be held. My old friend, Master Roshi, will be there with his students. I think it would be a good idea to enter you guys in the tournament. So pack your things, we'll be leaving in an hour." Master Shen said.

Mitsu and Tien nodded and began to prepare for the trip

When the inhabitants of the Crane Temple made it to the tournament location, they immediately went to the tournament registration booth. However, once they reached the booth, Master Shen and his students could see that there was already a group at the booth. The group consisted of a woman with blue hair, a woman with blonde hair, a tall man with black hair, a boy with wild black hair, a bald boy, and an old man with a turtle shell on his back. Strangely enough, there was a cat and a pig with the group.

"That's Master Roshi and his students. Let's go say hi." Master Shen said with a mean smirk.

As the group from the Crane Temple walked over to the other group, Mitsu became nervous. Mitsu felt nervous because she didn't want anyone in the other group to notice or question her wings, tail, and horns. Mitsu was able to make her demon features small, so they would look like cosplay accessories.

Soon Master Shen and his students were face to face with Master Roshi's group.

"Crane Hermit, I can't believe you're still alive. How are you?" Master Roshi said with a smile.

"Still as foul mouthed and ugly I see." Master Shen said with a sneer.

Soon the two old men got into a heated argument over whose students were better. While they were fighting, Tien and Chaozu glared at the Turtle students, who glared right back. Mitsu shot the Turtle students a small yet real smile, they smiled back at her.

After the Crane Students registered for the tournament they entered the gymnasium where the preliminary round of the tournament would be held. All of the competitors were split into blocks. Mitsu was put in the third block.

"These are the world's top fighters." Mitsu said as she stared at the other competitors.

"Don't be scared Su-Su." Tien said with a smirk.

"Sometimes I get so sick of your teasing. Maybe those Turtle guys will be better company. "Mitsu said with a glare, she then walked over to the Turtle Students. Once she reached them, the tallest one welcomed Mitsu to stand with him and his friends.

"Hey I'm Yamcha; these are my friends, Goku, Krillian, and Jackie Chun. What's your name?" Yamcha said.

"My name is Mitsu." Mitsu replied.

"Well Mitsu, you're too nice to be with those guys, they're total tools." Yamcha said with a chuckle.

"I get that a lot." Mitsu said with a laugh.

While Mitsu and Yamcha were laughing, Tien was glaring at them from the other side of the gym.

"Why are you glaring Tien; is it because that guy is talking to Mitsu?" Chaozu asked.

"No, I don't care that she's talking to that guy." Tien said, though his expression said otherwise.

As the preliminary round continued, Mitsu found that it was time for her to enter the fighting stage. As Mitsu got onto the fighting stage, she could hear the other competitors whispering about her. Then her opponent entered the stage. Mitsu's opponent was a man who was wearing a white gi. As soon as he saw Mitsu, he started to laugh.

"This is going to be a piece of cake." The man said with a smirk.

When the match started, Mitsu charged at the man. Before he could move, Mitsu punched him in the stomach. The man fell on the fighting stage, he was unconscious. Mitsu was declared the winner.

Soon the preliminary round reached the halfway point. Since it was the halfway point, the competitors were given two hours to rest and eat in the cafeteria. Mitsu sat with Yamcha and his friends. They were all talking about how their matches were going, when there was a loud crash. Tien had knocked a bowl of ramen out of a chef's hand; he was complaining about the food. Yamcha decided to walk over to Tien so that he could tell him off. Soon after it seemed that Yamcha and Tien were going to fight. Jackie was going to stop them, but Mitsu got up first.

"Let me handle this." Mitsu said, she then walked over to Yamcha and Tien.

"Don't get involved in this Mitsu." Tien said firmly.

"All I'm going to do is make a suggestion. Wait till when the finals start. You're both very good fighters so you'll both probably be in the finals. You two can fight then." Mitsu said.

Yamcha nodded and returned to his seat. Tien returned to his seat with a glared.

Soon after, it was time for the preliminary round to continue. Mitsu's last opponent was Man Wolf. Mitsu was able to defeat him easily and she even helped Man Wolf regain his human form. The fighters who would be participating in the final round were Mitsu, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, Goku, Krillian, Jackie Chun, and Panpoot. The final round of the tournament is soon going to occur; it will change the lives of the finalist.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z

NerdsRule was my Beta Reader for this chapter

It was the first day of the tournament finals. Mitsu had woken up early so that she could take a bath before Master Shen, Tien, or Chiaotzu woke up. After she finished her bath, Mitsu wrapped a towel around her body and entered the hallway of the hotel suite. As she walked down the hallway, she could her someone breathing behind her. Mitsu turned around so she could see who it was; it was Master Shen. He had a perverted smile on his face and his nose was bleeding. Mitsu slowly started to walk away, when Master Shen grabbed some of the towel. Luckily, Master Shen let go of the towel after he saw all that he wanted. He then just stood there laughing.

Mitsu quickly rewrapped the towel around her body and ran down the hallway. When Mitsu was almost to her room, she fell into someone. Mitsu looked up so she could get a better look at the person. She could then see that she fell into Tien.

Tien had entered the hallway after hearing the commotion. The next thing he knew, Mitsu crashed into him. The way that they fell, caused Tien to end up on top of Mitsu. After staying in that awkward position for a few seconds, Tien quickly got off of Mitsu and helped her up. Mitsu then ran to her room, went inside, and locked the door. Tien was left standing in the hallway with a completely red face.

When it was time for the finals to being, Mitsu and the other competitors had to walk to the tournament area. Once they arrived, all of the competitors had to draw numbers to decide who they would be fighting. Mitsu drew the number three so her opponent would be Jackie Chun. As the other fighters drew their numbers, Mitsu could see that Tien and Chaozu were laughing. She walked over to them in order to find out what made them laugh.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Mitsu asked, her hands were on her hips.

"Well Su-Su, if you must know, I had Chiaotzu use his powers to set up the matches." Tien replied with a smirk.

"Cheap tricks like that aren't cool, Three Eyes." Mitsu said firmly, she then walked away.

Soon it was time for the first match of the finals. The fighters for this match were Tien and Yamcha. As both of them walked onto the fighting stage, they glared at each other. Once the official started the match; Tien and Yamcha charged at each other.

Yamcha threw a punch at Tien who dodged it. Then Tien launched a kick at Yamcha. Yamcha managed to block the kick. Soon both men were even with each other. Whenever one would attack, the other would simply counter. However, things started to change. Tien was getting the upper hand in the match. In desperation, Yamcha fired a Kamehameha at Tien. Tien managed to redirect the blast towards Yamcha. Yamcha jumped in the air in order to dodge the blast. While he was in the air, Tien had appeared behind him. Tien kicked Yamcha downwards; Yamcha landed on the fighting stage with a loud thud. Then Tien crashed his knee into Yamcha's leg, breaking it.

Yamcha was knocked out so Tien was declared the winner of the match. As Tien walked off of the fighting stage, Mitsu glared at him.

"Breaking Yamcha's leg was wrong, Three Eyes!" Mitsu yelled.

The next match was between Mitsu and Jackie Chun. When the official started the match, both Mitsu and Jackie Chun got into fighting stances.

"Ready Jackie?" Mitsu asked with a smirk.

"Yep." Jackie replied, he was smirking too.

Mitsu then charged at Jackie; she punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the face. When Jackie recovered from the attack, he launched a kick at Mitsu. Mitsu caught Jackie's foot and twisted it. Jackie managed to free his foot; he then took a few steps back.

"You're a tough young lady, Mitsu." Jackie Chun said with a smile.

"You're pretty tough too, Jackie." Mitsu said, returning the smile.

"I almost feel sorry for doing this." Jackie said, his face was now serious.

"Sorry for wha-" Was all Mitsu got to say before Jackie punched her in the face. As Mitsu held her face in pain, Jackie attacked her with a barrage of kicks. Mitsu managed to dodge one and was able to recover. She then took a fighting stance.

"Now I must apologize for this, Jackie." Mitsu said, a dark expression was on her face.

Before Jackie could respond, Mitsu launched hundreds of quick yet powerful strikes at Jackie's pressure points. When Mitsu was finished with her attack, Jackie fell onto the fighting stage, he couldn't move. Since Jackie couldn't stand up before the official finished counting to ten, Mitsu was declared the winner of the match.

Once Jackie could move, he bid Mitsu farewell and left the tournament area. He was never seen again.

Later that day, Mitsu sat on her bed, a smirk was on her face. She would be fighting Tien in her next match tomorrow...


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z

NerdsRule was my beta reader for this chapter

Mitsu's match with Tien would be taking place today. Mitsu decided to have some free time since her match was starting in the late afternoon. She decided to go to a fair which was being held in celebration of the tournament. Little did Mitsu know, she was being followed.

Tien was following Mitsu from a moderate distance. He wanted to see if Mitsu was going to practice any techniques for their match. Tien had Chaotzu cover for him so that he could sneak off on his own to follow Mitsu.

Tien had been following Mitsu for at least ten minutes before she noticed.

"I know that you're following me, Three Eyes. Come out of hiding." Mitsu said in a loud voice.

Tien came out from behind a stand and walked over to Mitsu with a glare.

"So, why are you following or rather spying on me?" Mitsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you must know Su-Su, I decided to spend time with you today." Tien replied, a hint of nervousness was in his voice and on his face.

"You and I both know that's a complete lie." Mitsu said with hands on her hips.

"And what if it is Su-Su?" Tien asked, a smirk was starting to form on his face.

"Well it's going to become the truth Tien." Mitsu said with a playful expression on her face. She then grabbed Tien's hand and pulled him through the fair.

Tien and Mitsu visited many of the booths and attractions. As they continued through the fair, Mitsu started to think about the current situation.

'I'm basically on a date with Tien, I can't believe it!' Mitsu thought, a blush was starting to appear on her face.

"You seem pretty red in the face Su-Su." Tien said teasingly as he noticed her blushing.

Mitsu didn't respond, instead she turn her face away from Tien. The pair kept walking until they reached a, balloon popper booth. The man who was running the booth called over to Tien and Mitsu.

"Hey, you two seem like great shots. If you pop seven balloons, you get a prize; I'll even let you play one free round." The man said, a fake smile was on his face.

"I don't think that we should trust this guy Mitsu." Tien said as he studied the man's expression.

"Don't be silly Tien, there's nothing wrong with this guy." Mitsu said with a laugh. She then walked over to the booth, picked up seven darts, and popped seven balloons.

The man showed Mitsu five stuffed animals; all of them were ugly except a brown teddy bear which had a pink bow around its neck and on its right ear.

"I'm sorry, but in order to get the bear, you must pop twenty-one balloons total. If you have enough money, you can pay to play the other two rounds." The man said with a mean smirk.

"I spent all my money at the other booths." Mitsu said with a pout.

"Well consider it your lucky day Su-Su. I happen to have some money on me." Tien said with a smirk. He then paid the man and popped the required amount of balloons.

The man was completely speechless as he handed Mitsu the teddy bear. Once the bear was in her arms, Mitsu started to cuddle it.

'I'll never say this out loud, but, Mitsu does look cute when she's not nagging me.' Tien, thought as he watched Mitsu, cuddle the bear. A small smile was on his face.

Mitsu stopped cuddling the bear and looked at Tien. A smile was on her face and she was blushing.

"It's been fun but I'm going to head back to the hotel. Thanks for coming to the fair with me. However don't think that I'm going to go easy on you during our match because of this." Mitsu said, she then gave Tien a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Once Mitsu was out of sight, Tien said, "You're welcome Mitsu." With a smile, he then left the fair.

A few hours later, it was time for the match. Both Tien and Mitsu entered the fighting stage and stared at each other. There were smirks on both of their faces.

When the official started the match, Mitsu charged at Tien and launched thousands of punches at him. Tien managed to dodge all of the punches; he then countered with a sweeper kick. Mitsu caught Tien's foot and twisted it. Tien pulled his leg back; causing Mitsu to lose her balance and fall. While she was on the ground, Tien pinned her down and prepared to punch Mitsu in her face. However something was holding Tien back; images of him and Mitsu at the fair and images from when he fell on Mitsu while she was just wearing a towel clouded his mind. Tien found that he couldn't punch Mitsu, so he lowered his fist.

Mitsu kicked Tien off of her and quickly stood up. She then gave Tien a serious look.

"Don't hold back any blows Tien. We both really worked hard to get where we are today. We got here without holding back anything. So fight with all you got!" Mitsu exclaimed, she then charged at Tien and gave him an upper cut.

Once Tien recovered from the attack, he charged at Mitsu. Tien launched hundreds of kicks and punches at her. Soon Mitsu and Tien reached a stalemate; both were either dodging or counter attacking. Mitsu back flipped away from Tien, she looked tired.

"Well I think that this match has gone on long enough. I think it's time for me to finish this." Mitsu said with panting in between. She then took her ordangos out, making her hair longer.

"Bring it on Su-Su; I can take anything you throw at me!" Tien shouted.

"I will!" Mitsu shouted back, her hair then extended towards Tien and wrapped around his neck.

Tien had to think fast because or else Mitsu would win the match. He charged towards Mitsu but she tightened her grip on his neck and raised Tien off of the ground.

"Don't worry; I'm just going to knock you out." Mitsu said, a serious look was on her face. She also tightened her grip on Tien's neck.

Tien had only a few more seconds before he would pass out. He charged at Mitsu and with a blade made out of ki, cut Mitsu's hair so that it was a short length. The hair that was wrapped around his neck fell off of him. Tien then grabbed Mitsu and pressed a pressure point in her neck. Mitsu collapsed on the fighting stage.

Tien was declared the winner of the match. He then carried Mitsu back to her hotel room. He noticed that her hair was back to its longer length. Tien then tucked Mitsu's bear into her arms, kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

Tien went back to the tournament grounds so that he could see who his next opponent would be. His next opponent would be Goku. They will be the fighters in the final match.


End file.
